


cuddles and sketches make the world go round

by literallyfitemeh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist Keith (Voltron), Conspiracy Theories, F/M, Galaxy Garrison, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), hunk is Tired, though it's not for keith (at the moment)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyfitemeh/pseuds/literallyfitemeh
Summary: Keith is having Feelings. The team is Bonding. There is much cuddling to be had. Lance and Allura are over there being Straight.Lance is lowkey haveing Gay Feelings but no homo bro. Many Frozen references (I'm sorry.)





	cuddles and sketches make the world go round

Keith didn’t expect much when he returned to Earth.

Well... not taking into account the Sendak business. He had so many questions about what had actually transpired. How had the altean ended up in that pseudo Voltron? How had Atlas turned into another robot? Why did Pidge and Lance keep calling the Atlas “thick”? And what the hell did “thick with two c’s” mean?

But no, battles and war-torn planets came to be a norm when fighting an intergalactic war for this long.

What Keith didn’t expect was how his team was acting.

It wasn’t bad. No, it was the same as usual. They were maybe even a little closer after the whole “nearly dying and getting horribly injured” business. 

But that was the whole problem.

Keith had two people outside of Voltron that he could call family, Kolivian and his mom. Well, Kolivian was halfway there. He was more of a second cousin or distant uncle to him if anything. 

But everyone else had dozens of people to call their own. Anyone from past friends to family continuously haunted the Garrison halls to visit the Paladins. Well… the paladins minus Keith. Even Allura had a steady stream of people coming in and out of her room. 

He couldn’t imagine spending so much time _surrounded_ by people only to go and visit more.

But the others did. 

First, it started with Lance. He was up and was able to walk longer than everyone else, so he stopped by. At first, they were just bickering about Keith’s drawing skills (his name had been tarnished after the game show mess), but Keith ended up showing Lance his sketchbook as a show of, “Fuck you, I actually have talent and here’s the fucking proof.”

For the first time in Keith’s life, he finally saw Lance speechless. He treated each page delicately, his mouth forming an “o” as he looked through the various drawings. Lance’s hands hovered over renderings of the shack and Red and the castle and Keith’s sword and his teammates. He paused for a while when he found a portrait of himself, smiling softly. 

Keith almost blushed at that.

But that was not when the atmosphere of two bros being bros broke. It was when Lance found a (very old, mind you) drawing of Mothman and screamed for Pidge so loudly that two nurses came barging in with a crash cart. 

A few apologies and laughter later, Keith found himself waist-deep in conspiracy theories with Pidge being the surprise guest star. While she did have some seriously good takes on some things, on others…

“There is no quiznacking way that the Loch Ness Monster exists,” Pidge said, from her perch next to the window. She adjusted her glasses before continuing on. “It’s impossible for a creature that size to not leave bones without us finding it! Also, it is scientifically impossible for Loch Ness to be able to sustain a single creature that size, much less the two required for mating. Even if it was able to reproduce asexually, there has been no reliable sighting of the Loch Ness Monster to date.”

Keith looked at Lance, raising his eyebrow slightly. Lance merely shrugged before Keith turned back to Pidge.

“We have traveled to _hundreds_ of planets. We’ve gone to _alternate_ universes. There are infinite possibilities for millions of creatures to exist. It’s not completely outside of the realm of possibility that some alien or something got dropped into Loch Ness and just… prospered. Plus, not all aliens need the same nutrition that the creatures on Earth do.”

“Aliens, dude,” Lance said, placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder and gazing wistfully into the distance, “They’re out there.”

Two seconds later found Lance on the ground, covered in various pillows, blankets, and gremlins. Once again, the noise had attracted a few passerbys to Keith’s room. 

“He ran into my pillow, officer,” Pidge said blankly to the very confused nurse at the door. She was perched on top of Lance, sitting delicately. “He ran into my pillow _ten times_.”

As it usually goes, wherever Lance and Pidge go, Hunk follows. He became a body pillow for the others as they rambled on about nothings and random musings. Lance brought out Keith’s sketchbook again and displayed his work, almost bragging for Keith. Hunk and Pidge smiled at their portraits, respectively.

Keith felt an odd sense of pride from that. 

Eventually, Shiro came along to check up on Keith with Allura in tow. Shiro chuckled softly upon seeing them and the pair eventually joined the cuddle pile. Someone eventually put on a Disney movie Keith couldn’t recognize.

There was another commotion through the Garrison when _all of the paladins seemingly went missing_ , but that was cleared up quickly enough when they were found in Keith’s room. 

It was a spectacle, seeing the six of them balanced on that twin bed. It was an even larger attraction seeing them eat dinner in the same positions, as none of them were quite ready to leave quite yet.

Pidge was hanging half off the bed and set her plate on the ground, intently watching the blonde lady on screen make...dresses and snowmen? Lance and Keith were nestled into Hunk’s arms, respectively. Allura rested between Lance’s legs and Shiro lay draped over all of them. Lance ended up resting his plate on Allura’s head while she fed Shiro. Hunk did the same for Keith.

Keith… couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy when he saw Lance and Allura laughing and sitting with each other like that. The fond gazes shared between them made the (already questionable) Garrison food turn sour. But he pressed on, focusing his attention on the… frozen kingdom? When did the ice castle become a thing?

Keith was honestly so confused about the plot of this movie, even before the… distractions.

Not that Lance was distracting, no he was… _bewitching_.

Okay nope. Not doing that today. Begone gay thoughts. Be still thy traitorous heart.

Hunk seemed to notice Keith’s internal meltdown and pulled him in closer, almost to the point that Keith was on top of his chest. (Their plates were cast aside earlier.) Hunk let out an almost exasperated sigh and tilted his head back, looking up at the ceiling. 

This left Keith in even more (increasingly gay) confusion. His eyebrows pinched together in confusion before a loud snore was heard from Pidge. Shiro deemed this a sign to go to bed.

Shiro scooped up Pidge and carried her off while Allura helped Hunk gather up the plates and silverware. Keith shut off the movie and gathered Pidge’s electronics to give her later. He waved Hunk and Allura off as he finally sat back down on his bed, sighing deeply. When he glanced back at the door again, he was shocked to see Lance still loitering near the door. Keith’s sketchbook still in hand.

“Hey, um-- I… uh,” Lance stammered, holding his thumb in between the pages, seemingly marking his place. 

“Yes?” Keith asked. Lance bit his lip and --almost aggressively-- sat down next to Keith and opened his sketchbook to the page with his portrait.

“Can I-- uh-- keep this one?” Lance asked. Keith felt like, if his skin was lighter, Lance’s entire face would be red.

“A bit narcissistic to have a drawing of yourself, don’t you think?” Keith said deadpan. _Don’t let him in, don’t let him see_. Oh Jesus Christ, fuck that movie. 

Lance turned away slightly, covering his face slightly. “No, it’s just that --um-- it’s nice to see that someone… you know. Actually took the time to _see_ and, er...draw that?” He looked back at Keith, almost hopefully. He sighed and got up to leave.“You know what- it’s fine I should just--”

“Hey, wait!” Keith said, his hand touching Lance’s elbow. He guided Lance back to the bed.

Keith chuckled a little. “Of course you can keep it,” Keith said, his tone gentle and low. Lance smiled softly at that. Keith gently ripped at the perforated paper and handed the drawing to Lance. Lance held it in his hands, gazing fondly at it. 

“Thanks, samurai,” Lance said, finally leaving the room.

“I--uh, later sharpshooter!” Keith called out the door, maybe a little too enthusiastically. He groaned and let himself fall face first onto his bed.

There were many things that Keith was expecting back on Earth. The paladins sticking so close was not one of them. Neither was a resparking of his long-held crush on a certain blue-eyed boy.

Love was an open door. Keith shut the fuck out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even mean for this to turn into a thing oof.


End file.
